


Someone Will Always Listen

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor finds you in a state after you were cyber bullied. He proves that someone will always be willing to listen.





	Someone Will Always Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings - 
> 
> Self harm, bullying, depression, harassment. 
> 
> Cyber bullying is a crime. Don't ever feel like no one will listen to your concerns. They will.

It was an overcast day, and a chill was in the air. You felt as bad as the weather.

You felt like the entire world was against you.

How could people be so cruel?

Glancing again at all the comments made on a selfie you had posted online, you still couldn’t believe your eyes.

_You’re fat_

_You’re ugly_

_Lose some weight you fat mole_

_Why is she wearing that top? It doesn’t suit her_

_Your glasses are horrible._

It was like you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the horrible comments.

You knew what was happening to you was bullying, but you were too scared to talk to someone about your feelings. It was online, it wasn’t like you knew most of the users. You couldn’t confront them in person. To tell them to stop.

Sitting down on the nearest park bench, you did what you always did when you were depressed.

You started to hit and scratch yourself. Over and over. You didn’t care if anyone saw you, if they thought you were crazy. In your mind’s eye, it didn’t matter.

The whole world already thought you were.

The scars and bruises from last time hadn’t even faded. Over and over you punished yourself, until your body ached and your skin started to bleed. Your face was wet from the tears that was streaming down your face.

You were so occupied in your actions, that you almost didn’t notice the stranger sit down next to you. The tall man wearing a brown pinstriped suit, accessorized with a tie, cream Chucks on his feet and a long tan overcoat. His hair was spiked up, like he had permanent bed hair.

It was only until you sensed someone watching you, that you adverted your eyes to the man.

And found yourself staring at a pair of wide, worried, brown eyes. That were staring into your own. He had a kind face, you noted. However, you also noticed he was frowning.

“What are you looking at?” you snapped.

If he was offended, he didn’t show it.

“I thought this would be a nice spot to sit down and observe life. Humans, so brilliant. The way they carry on with work, holidays, school. Life” he stated. He stared into your eyes again.

“But sometimes, humans are so good at punishing themselves”. He looked down to see you still hitting yourself.

“It seems like you are punishing yourself about something. It must hurt. How about if you try and stop?” He asked gently.

“What’s it to you?” you asked angrily.

“My name is the Doctor, and I want to help” he told you softly, his voice soothing.

 _Help_.

Someone wanted to help you.

You wanted to stop, but you physically couldn’t do it. You tried to stop repeatedly harming yourself, you really did.

The stranger spoke up after a few moments.

“You can do it. Trust me”

And you tried again, to no avail.

“I can help if you want” he offered. He edged closer, and you flinched.

“It’s alright. I won’t hurt you” he said quickly, sensing your fear.

You stared at him through your blood shot eyes.

Despite your better judgement, you nodded.

He gently but firmly placed his hands over your own, ceasing the struggle. He kept them there until he was sure you weren’t going to start again. He then smiled at you. You felt bad for the way you snapped at him before.

“I’m sorry”

The man observed you intently. He arched an eyebrow.

“You don’t need to apologise for hurting” he commented, mistaking the apology.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you” correcting him. The Doctor shifted his position on the bench.

“That’s okay. I’m sure you didn’t mean it”, he reassured, smiling again. He continued.

“Now there, if you want to tell me, what happened to make you feel this way?”

You took a deep breath.

“How can I trust that you won't tease me as well?”

The Doctor widened his eyes, arching a brow again.

“Is that what’s been happening? Has someone been teasing you?” You nodded.

“It’s okay. I promise I won't tease you. I don’t like nasty people. I deplore hatred. I know you have no reason to believe what I’m saying, but, however, it couldn’t hurt to get what’s been bothering you off your chest” His lips arched upwards into a small comforting smile.

He then winked cheekily at you.

That expression made you smile. He grinned broadly in return.

“There you go. A smile. I knew you could do it. Now, what’s your name?”

“Y/N”

He held out his hand, and shook yours warmly.

“Nice to meet you Y/N” he said jovially.

“You too”

And then before you knew it, you told the Doctor about how you had been bullied. How you were insecure about yourself. How you resorted to harming yourself because you felt so dark after all the harassment. The Doctor sat next to you, his hand eventually moving to your shoulder, rubbing it comfortably as you spilled your guts to this stranger. Who came along at just the right time. He didn’t interrupt once except to ask questions, just let you tell your story. When you were finished, he sat back and sighed.

“Y/N, I’m sorry, so sorry you are going through this. I'm sorry that people are being cruel to you.  I’m also very sorry you don’t believe in yourself, when I can tell that you are brilliant-“

“I’m not” You interrupted. He placed his hand over yours, then looked right into your eyes.

“But you are. All humans are brilliant. You have the ability to do amazing things. You just need to discover what you are amazing at. You lot, you don’t know what individual potential you have”

“What’s mine?”

He leaned back, his hand still over yours, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I don’t know, but I can suggest one thing”

“What’s that?”

“Delete that app you have on your phone. Delete all these bullies out of your life. Get rid of them. If you don’t post any photos, they won’t have anything to feed on, and you won’t see anyone put you down” he suggested.

And you nearly kicked yourself for not thinking of that solution before. You pulled out your phone, and deleted the app. When you did, the Doctor smiled encouragingly.

“There you go. I bet you feel a bit better already” he said.

And you did.

“Have you talked to anyone apart from me about you self-harming and how you are feeling about yourself?” He asked gently. You shook your head.

“No. No one would believe me, and I’m scared that they would taunt me more” You admitted. The Doctor frowned again.

“I believed you, and I didn’t taunt you, did I?” You shook your head.

“See? I just proved that there will always be someone to listen. Maybe a counsellor will help? Someone who is trained to listen. Someone that isn’t your family or friends. I know some helpline numbers I can give you. Humans are beautiful, well most of them, the ability to listen to someone who is in need” he told you soothingly.

You sat there, considering what he just said. It seemed like a good idea. Slowly you nodded.

“Thank you Doctor. So much”

“Oh, I’m glad to help someone in need” He paused, and tugged his earlobe.

“Is it okay if I give you a hug?” he asked you hopefully.

In response, you wrapped your arms around his skinny body, and held on tight. You didn’t see his joyous expression as he held onto you just as tightly. It was like his hug was magical, you feeling safe and secure. You poured all your appreciation of his help into that hug, and you didn't want to let go.

This stranger, this man, the Doctor was a miracle. You had never seen him before. He was just there at the right time.

In fact, he was an angel in disguise.

He also proved to you that someone would always listen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some helpful numbers for Australians
> 
> Kids Help Line Australia -1800 55 1800  
> Life Line Australia - 13 11 14  
> Beyond Blue - 1300 22 4636


End file.
